Friends? Love?
by jwlgeun
Summary: Hyukjae telah memendam perasaan itu sejak lama. tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya hyukjae berusaha untuk menutupi perasaan itu. ia hanya takut. jika waktu yang telah berjalan lama ini akan menghilang dengan mudahnya. ia takut jika dia akan meninggalkan dirinya. ia benci sendiri. yaoi (ghei) / donghae x hyukjae / review?


**Friend? Love?**

**.**

Donghae x Hyukjae

By jwlghaehyuk

Warning: Yaoi (boys love) / OOC / Fluffy / Lime / Angst / Romantic / typo(s)

Rated T+

.

"ngghhh yeah baby fucking harder! Aahhhh..."teriak salah seorang wanita yang kini hanya separuhnya telanjang dengan area bawah yang tengah dirasuki seseorang yang tengah menggenjotnya dengan keras. Wanita itu memekik dengan kenikmatan yang sedang dirasakan oleh benda tumpul yang sedang bersarang di hole miliknya. Tangannya tak lepas mencengkram pundak pria itu, tidak ingin dilepaskannya seakan dia ingin mnyalurkan bagaimana dia menikmati permainan ini.

"oh... ahh... so tight here baby... sshhh..." pria itu semakin menggenjot batang miliknya dengan keras dan dari situ dia mulai menciumi dada milik si wanita yang kini sedang merintih sambil memejamkan matanya. Pria itu kini semakin gencar menelusupkan bibir tebalnya itu pada leher wanita itu. Mulai menjilati di area tersebut yang sedari tadi sudah dipenuhi dengan kissmark. Kini wanita itu mulai kehilangan akal seiring dengan dia mengikuti ritme dari in-out batang tersebut pada miliknya. Tiba-tiba wanita tersebut menarik dengan keras pipi pria itu untuk menatap wajahnya. Yeah pria mana yang tidak bisa menolah pudaran wajah dari seorang wanita yang begitu cantik dan kini sedang mendesah begitu sexy dibawah kendalinya saat ini? Dan dengan cepat wanita itu mengarahkan bibirnya ke wajah pria itu untuk mencium bibirnya. Tapi...

"Sorry, seharusnya kau jangan mencoba untuk memaksaku agar menciummu." Ucap pria itu dengan dingin dan raut wajah tidak suka. Kemudian segera menarik dirinya yang bahkan belum klimaks. Pria itu langsung beranjak dari kasur dan dengan segera memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai hasil permainan mereka yang belum dituntaskan. Wanita itu sedikit merengut.

"so why? I just want to kissing you, baby. Oh please?!" wanita itu mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah saat melakukan sex dia tidak boleh mencium pria ini? Oh please God!

"sepertinya kau lupa nona. Bukankan sudah kubilang dalam peraturan jika ingin bermain sex dengan ku sebaiknya jangan menyuruhku untuk melakukan kiss?" pria itu kini telah kembali rapi dengan pakaiannya dan kini menatap wanita itu.

"jadi mugkin lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi. Bye!" pria itu langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Tanpa memperdulikan wanita dibelakangnya yang kini sedang memaki dirinya.

"Hyukjae! bajingan sialan!"

.

.

.

Hyukjae kini melajukan mobilnya. Dia benar-benar stress hari ini dan ditambah dia tidak menyukai kejadian tadi. Jujur ia benci akan hal itu. Niatnya ia ingin bersenang-senang untuk melupakan masalah yang dialaminya. Tapi bukanya berkurang malah moodnya sekarang menjadi sangat buruk lagi. Sekilas ia melirik arlojinya. Pukul 02.00. lebih baik dia pulang sekarang.

Kini mobilnya telah terparkir di depan halaman yang begitu luas. Sebuah rumah khas modern berdiri megah dihadapannya. Tanpa ragu lagi hyukjae mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk.

'cklek' seperti biasanya pintu itu tidak pernah terkunci. Entah apa karena pemilik rumah ini enggan repot-repot untuk bangun dan membukakan pintu dan selalu menemukan pria itu datang dan juga mengingat jam berapa sekarang? Oh God! Perlahan hyukjae mulai masuk dan kini menaiki tangga. 'Orang itu pasti sedang tidur seenaknya.' Pikirnya. Kini hyukjae tiba di depan sebuah kamar tepat sebelum kamar miliknya yang berada disamping kamar tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lagi ia mulai membuka knop pintu tersebut dan masuk dengan perlahan. Lihat? Benar dugaannya. Kini terlihat seorang pria yang sedang tidur dengan posisi terlentang tanpa menggunakan pakaian dan juga boxer hitam yang dipakainya. hyukjae mulai mendekati pria tersebut dan berdiri disampingnya. 'Oh God! Why so sexy?' hyukjae yang kini tengah merasakan jantungnya berdebar kuat kini diam-diam perlahan mengatur nafasnya. Cahaya dari lampu meja disamping ranjang tersebut dapat membuat hyukjae meneliti tiap inci tubuh pria ini. Abs yang begitu sempurna ditambah lengannya dengan otot biseps yang terlihat begitu kokoh meski dia dan pria ini tidak memiliki perbedaan jauh jika soal ini. Hyukjae menelan ludahnya berat, ia sulit mengendalikan hormonnya apalagi jika dihadapan dengan tubuh atlentis pria ini. begitu menggairahkan. Hyukjae menutup matanya kuat-kuat kini area dibawahnya sudah terasa sangat keras dan menegang lalu dengan segera berbalik meninggalkan kamar itu. Dia harus menuntaskan ini semua ditambah tadi dia belum sama sekali tuntas dengan permainan dari perempuan tadi. Saat hyukjae membuka pintu..

"kau baru pulang?" ucap pria tadi setengah terpejam, terdengar suaranya begitu serak sambil menggosok matanya agar ia dapat melihat jelas orang yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"oh? Aku baru saja pulang. Aku akan pergi ke kamar." Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya sebentar dan dengan cepat ia langsung bergegas meninggalkan kamar itu.

"oh! damn!" hyukjae mengacak rambutnya sendiri ketika memasuki kamar miliknya. Apa ia kurang waras? Ah pikirannya sedang pusing sekarang dan belum lagi dia masih punya satu kerjaan untuk bisa menenangkan barang dibawahnya ini. Yah jika tidak ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Dan tak lama kini mulai terdengan desahan-desahan dari balik tirai kamar mandi miliknya. Yeah you know what it.

.

.

.

Hyukjae masih bergelung didalam selimutnya. Ini hari minggu bukan? Ini waktu panjang untuk dirinya agar bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Ia perlu tidur lebih lama lagi.

'cklek' pintu kamarnya terbuka dan kepala seseorang menyembul dibalik pintu tersebut. Dan ia melihat hyukjae masih membungkus dirinya dengan selimut dengan mata terpejam dan bibir yang setengah terbuka.

"Hyuk?" panggilnya. Akan tetapi seolah pendengaran hyukjae tersumpal seseuatu ia tidak mendengar ada yang memanggilnya.

"Hyuk?" ulangnya lagi dan kini dia langsung masuk untuk melihat kondisi hyukjae sekarang. Pria itu duduk di samping ranjang milik hyukjae dan kedua matanya tidak lepas dari pandangan hyukjae. Hyukjae tahu jika sekarang ia sedang duduk memperhatikannya. Hyukjae tidak bisa menyembunyikan detak jantungnya sekarang. Dia gugup. 'shit!' umpatnya dalam hati. Sedangkan pria tadi terus menatap hyukjae, menunggu sampai ia membuka matanya. Dan hal ini membuat hyukjae resah. Dia berpura-pura untuk membalik tubuhnya ke sisi lain sambil terus mengeratkan selimutnya. lama sekali pria disampingnya ini tidak kunjung pergi dari tempatnya sekarang malah dia perlahan mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat lagi ke telinga hyukjae. Hyukjae kini merasakan nafasnya mulai naik-turun tidak beraturan. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas itu menyentuh kulit telinganya lembut. 'Sial. Bisakah ia tidak menggodaku sekarang?' hyukjae mulai memaki dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahan dan akhirnya dia dengan segera berbalik untuk menghadap kembali dan... 'chuuu~' hyukjae menengang kuat. ia bisa merasakan bibir itu lagi. yeah ini begitu lembut dan dia begitu menyukainya. Dia suka bibir ini dan aroma maskulin mulai menguar dari tubuh pria tersebut membuat hyukjae nyaman dan tidak ingin membuka matanya. Akan tetapi dengan tiba-tiba Hyukjae langsung membuka matanya kaget. sekarang pria itu kini berhadapan didepannya tanpa melepaskan bibir mereka berdua dengan saling menatap penuh. Hyukjae memandang dengan begitu gugup dan pria itu dengan perlahan menarik tubuhnya dan melepaskan tautan bibir itu.

"Kau baru mau bangun jika ada orang yang menciummu? Huh?" ucapnya pelan.

"ehm... ya kau tau aku begitu memimpikan selalu untuk menjadi putri tidur dan suatu hari akan ada pangeran yang akan membangunkanku dengan ciumannya. Dan aku suka jika ciuman itu begitu panas." Hyukjae menegakkan tubuhnya untuk bersandar.

"dan kau pasti bangga jika tahu pangeran itu adalah siwon." Dia mengucapkannya pelan tapi dapat hyukjae rasakan kini pria itu sedang bermain mengejeknya.

"YAKKK! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN UNGKIT NAMAITU LAGI!" Hyukjae kini semakin gerah ketika mendengarkan nama itu lagi. dengan sekuat tenaga ia melempar bantal yang berada disampingnya tepat dikepala pria itu dengan keras. Akan tetap pria itu mulai tertawa dengan keras sambil terus mencoba menghindar dari lemparan hyukjae meski ia tahu jika ia tidak dapat mengelak

"yaakkk! Lee donghae sialan! Kau merusak mimpiku!" belum puas dengan lemparan bantal di kepala donghae itu kini hyukjae beralih menarik tubuhnya jatuh kemudian mulai melilitkan selimut yang dipakaianya ke leher donghae.

"kkhhh... k-kaukhh i-inginkkhh a-akukkhh m-matikhh?" ucap donghae dengan susah payah. Hyukjae ketika itu pula langsung berhenti dan melempar bantal tadi menutup wajah donghae. Hyukjae kini kembali merebahkan dirinya terlentang sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"ahh kau hampir saja ingin membunuhku." Ucap donghae sambil memegangi lehernya yang terlihat memerah.

"semalam kau... pergi 'bermain' lagi?" lanjut donghae sambil menatap hyukjae yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Terlihat aluran nafasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah dan hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Donghae sedikit mendesah.

"lagi? hei sudah kukatakan sekarang kau bukan anak kecil lagi. sudah cukup sekarang kau bermain dengan para wanita jalang itu. Kau tahu? Umurmu sekarang hampir 30. Kau tidak ingin menikah?" kini terdengar suara donghae begitu prihatin. Hei dia sudah mengenal hyukjae dari umur 14 tahun dan sejak itu mereka selalu bersama sampai sekarang. Donghae memang tahu dan paham jika kelakuan hyukjae itu sudah terlalu kelewat batas. Bayangkan sudah 5 tahun terakhir ini berapa banyak wanita yang telah ditidurinya dan tidak pernah semua berakhir dengan berujung dalam hubungan serius. Tidak banyak pula sebagian dari wanita-wanita yang pernah ditidurinya datang dengan tuntutan telah dilecehkan atau merasa tidak terima padahal mereka begitu mencintai dirinya. Huh? Cinta? Hyukjae selamanya sudah mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam. Dia tidak akan pernah percaya lagi dengan itu semua. Bullshit! Dia ingin tenang sekarang.

"hae? Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan semuanya?" tiba-tiba hyukjae membuka matanya sambil menerawang ke atap-atap langit.

"kenapa?" ucap donghae sambil terus mengawasi wajah hyukjae disampingnya.

"cinta." Ucapnya singkat. Hyukjae mulai menutup matanya lagi. sakit memang jika ia harus mengingat semua ini. Masa lalu yang ia alami kini kembali berputar-putar dikepalanya. Lelah. Itulah yang sedang dirasakan hyukjae. Cinta itu membuat dia lelah. Dia lelah karena selalu menunggu. Dan orang itu tidak kunjung datang lagi menemuinya.

Donghae terdiam sambil mendengarkan apa yang barusan hyukjae katakan. Diam-diam mengambil nafasnya perlahan dan bangun dari tempat tidur itu meninggalkan hyukjae yang sekarang tengah terpejam. Donghae tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan hyukjae barusan. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat. Donghae kemudian berlalu dan menutup pintu kamar hyukjae perlahan.

Tanpa disadarinya kini hyukjae menutup kedua matanya kuat-kuat menahan agar tangisnya tidak pecah saat itu juga. Kemudian berucap perlahan,

"Lee donghae..."

TBC

.

.

A/N : welcome to my first fanfiction. Semoga suka karena ini ff pertama yg bisa aku pulish setelah kena writer block beberapa taon kemarin hehe. yeah kalo ada kritik ato saran bisa tinggalkan di laman komentar. Thankyou ^^


End file.
